wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Starseer (DragonFire444)
I made Starseer for the Halloween Contest . No stealing, editing or using without my permission. Judges, just because my page has no fancy coding or art, doesn't mean it's not good. Starseer exist in a time period about 500 years before Darkstalker hatched. Appearance Normal NightWing name, normal NightWing house, normal NightWing life. Despite all this, Starseer is anything but. You see a scrawny dragonet walking down the road at midnight, maybe 6 or 7. He has an aloof expression on his face, and slightly curved horns. But the most startling thing about him is his eyes. His white pupiled, red eyes. You can tell, something about him is just...wrong. His scales look normal enough, black tinted with green and purple, but they shimmer and shift as though he were a hologram.Yet you reach out to touch him, and it is clear he is perfectly solid. One look at his body tells you he has never done anything more physical than walking down the street. You wonder if he might be one of those spoiled rich kids, but he is not adorned with extravagancies like gold and jewels. He seems odd, so you follow him to his house in a nice, middle class neighborhood. There seems to be no one inside but him. In the light of his lamps, you can make out his features more clearly. His horns have streaks of gray running through them, and his claws are stained with ink. When he opens his mouth to yawn, you notice the most unusual thing yet. He has no teeth. None at all. No claws either. Who is this unusual, unusual dragonet? Personality Starseer is completely mute, in both mind and mouth. Instead he communicates with feelings and images, projecting them into the listener's mind. If you could delve into his mind, you would at first find nothing. Absolutely nothing. But there are lumpy spots, masking over something underneath. This is the defense his ghostly father set, so no one would know the truth. Breaking past Starseer's father's defenses would be almost impossible, but if you do you will find his true personality. At the core, you will find the rebel in him, Starseer's deep-seeded anger at his father for caging him, for hiding him, for creating him. Next is his extreme devotion to his mother, and wish to protect her, especially from his ghostly father. But Starseer knew that the only way for this to happen was for him to leave. Even with Snowdrift, a piece of him is always missing without his mom. Starseer has complete and utter devotion to anything he commits to do. He will stick with it to the end, which has sometimes almost led to his demise. The outer face, the most projected part of Starseer's personality, is his love for Snowdrift. He can lose himself in his love if anyone is tormenting him from the outside. It is the only thing that keeps him at least partially sane. History Pre-History It all starts 5 years before Starseer's hatching. Starseer's father was a NightWing by the name of Darkfall before his death. He was actively opposed to the newly crowned Queen Vigilance. She sent one of her best assassins to kill him after learning about Darkfall's movement that was currently trying to reverse her ruling against one of his best friends. It was for shoplifting. Such a petty crime was the start of a saga that would be remembered for generations. The assassin, who was named Swiftdeath failed to kill Darkfall, but was able to slice off his left wing. It left him angry and ready for vengeance. The next assassin was knocked unconscious by a blow to his head. The queen wouldn't give up though. And neither would Darkfall. His revolution had grown a lot larger in months past. Vigilance had decided that enough was enough. Enough protesting, enough dead assassins, enough revolutions. She publicly confronted Darkfall as he was on his way to a secret meeting. They fought right there in the streets, leaving trails of blood throughout the NightWing city. But Vigilance was larger, and more skilled in battle. She overpowered Darkfall, leaving him as nothing more than an angry, vengeful ghost. Darkfall was too scared to do anything for a while, but then he learned that Swiftdeath, the first assassin sent after him had a girlfriend. Anger blinded Darkfall, and he possesed the young woman, causing an egg to begin to develop within her. Once Swiftdeath learned of this treachery, he left the woman, Moonlifter, and made her raise the dragonet alone. Ashamed of his actions, Darkfall took control of the dragonet's mind, and buried away the secret of his birth. But it came back. Secrets like that always come back. Early Childhood Starseer hatched on a perfect, cloudless night, a beautiful meteor shower raining down over three perfect new moons. But his existence would be anything but peaceful. Darkfall was in his head from almost the moment he hatched, so Starseer had very little memories of his early childhood. But when his father weakened, Starseeer was almost himself, and could have some precious moments with his mother. One of Starseer's earliest memories was his hatching. the first thing he saw was the star-speckled sky, flecked with meteors falling. Looking around, he saw his mother's face too. Then it all went black. After that it was just stolen moments, little bits and puzzle pieces that soon came together to form what little 1-year-old Starseer thought was, and would always be his life. He never was allowed outside the house, nor did he want to be. The only dragons that mattered were him and his mother. As far as Starseer was concerned, the other dragons might as well be shadows. How happy Starseer was, never being forced to know the harsh truth. School Years At two years old, Moonlifter decided she wanted to try and send Starseer to school. It was risky, and She wondered if he would be ridiculed by the other children. But nonetheless, she sent walked him to the school. The principal insisted on putting him with the one-year-olds instead of the two-year-olds. Walking into a classroom of dragonets a year younger than you can't have been easy for anyone, much less a mute, possesed, half-ghost dragonet. He turned heads everywhere. Whispered criticism echoed through the class. Darkfall didn't like this. He left Starseer. Starseer's mind was his own for the first time in almost a year. Starseer's first day at school was a nightmare. The teacher beat him for not answering, but he couldn't because he was mute. Leaving Home Gallery starseerheadshot.jpg|Headshot of Starseer by me starseersnowdrift.jpg|Starseer and Snowdrift by me 703193C3-ECAC-4C63-B8F6-F26CB4F7BA21.jpeg|Aesthetic by AFellowMercyMain Thanks a ton! Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Disabled Characters Category:Dragonets